Raptor Team
Raptor Team is a United States Army Delta Force unit that was sent to the Lingshan Islands to recover the team of scientists who were captured by the Korean People's Army. Members *Prophet (Major Laurence Barnes) **Original Body ***Status: KIA/Personality & memories copied into the Nanosuit 2.0, Second Chance, Crysis 2 **Personality Copy ***Status: Retired, Crysis 3 * Nomad (Lieutenant Jake Dunn) **Status: MIA, * Psycho (Sergeant Michael Sykes) ** Status: Active, *Aztec (Harold Cortez) **Status: KIA Contact, Crysis *Jester (Martin Hawker) **Status: KIA Recovery, Crysis *Sean O'Neill **Status: Removed from Raptor Team, Crysis Warhead Equipment *Nanosuit 1.0 *SCAR *Pistol (MK12 Nova) ''Crysis Raptor Team is sent on a search and rescue mission to the Lingshan Islands. Equipped with high-tech Nanosuits, they infiltrate and attempt to tread lightly. Once on the ground, Raptor Team attempts to regroup but Aztec is caught up in trees, unable to get on his feet due to a bad landing. Nomad meets up with Jester once on the ground and is ordered to find and assist Aztec. However, upon discovery, Aztec is found to be killed, horribly mutilated by an unknown enemy. Aztec and his suit are vaporized, making him the first member of Raptor Team to be KIA. Once the team regroups, Jester is taken by an Ceph Scout, and after a short chase between the remaining three members of Raptor Team and the Ceph that abducted Jester, is found dead. Prophet vaporizes him as well. Nomad is eventually ordered by Prophet to destroy a communications jammer, while Psycho is sent on a different task. After Nomad deactivates the jammer, he rendezvous with Prophet. The two walk through a cave, and at the end of it, Prophet is grabbed away by a Ceph scout. Having destroyed the jammer, Major Strickland is temporarily appointed as Raptor Team's CO. Strickland orders Nomad to complete a series of objectives to prepare for an invasion of the island by U.S. forces. Once that is done, the invasion force land and proceed to take down the KPA. Nomad is then ordered to assault the excavation site where the KPA are suspected of holding the archaeologists. In the caves, Nomad encounters KPA, armed with Miniguns and Nanosuits. Eventually, he finds the archaeologists, but as he thinks of a plan to rescue them, he is spotted and knocked out. Stripped of his weapons and suit energy, Nomad is confronted by General Kyong, the leader of the KPA forces on the island. Kyong and the archaeologists have a brief argument, until Kyong executes one of them, silencing the civilians. He then activates the Ceph technology, however, there is a power surge, which restores Nomad's suit energy, allowing the operative to fight and kill Kyong. Nomad takes Helena Rosenthal, the last surviving archaeologist, to the elevator. Helena makes it through but Nomad is buried by rubble. Nomad regains consciousness and is forced to go through the Ceph spaceship to find a way out. He goes through the alien ruin, encountering them without their exoskeletons for the first time. He engages them in zero-G combat, scrounging ammo from piles of human objects trapped in stasis. Eventually, the Raptor Team member finds his way out, discovering that the outside environment has changed, as the island is engulfed in an artificial dome, freezing almost everything inside. As he makes his way down, Nomad finds Prophet, who combined his weapons with alien technology to make the MOAC. In a brief engagement with the Ceph (now in their exoskeletons again), Prophet's suit is breached, forcing the pair to stop by heat sources so that Prophet doesn't die of hypothermia. Due to the fact that he can't hold his MOAC correctly anymore, the major hands it to Nomad, who uses it with great skill. Once the two Nanosuit users make it down the mountain, they discover surviving U.S. forces in need of evacuation. They hold off the Ceph long enough to evacuate everyone. However, the VTOL Nomad was on gets hit, wounding the pilot and forcing him to take the controls. Nomad eventually is able to steer the VTOL to the [[USS Constitution|USS ''Constitution]], where both Prophet and Psycho are on board. However, while Nomad is getting his suit calibrated, Prophet takes the MOAC and returns to the island, disobeying orders from Admiral Morrison. When the USS Constitution is attacked and sunk, both Nomad and Psycho along with Helena Rosenthal escape on a VTOL. They receive a weak radio transmission from Prophet, and decide to head back to rescue him. ''Crysis Warhead'' In Crysis Warhead, seen from Psycho's point of view, Psycho is first seen helping Alpha Company in moving deeper into the island. He is ambushed by Colonel Lee, and his VTOL crashes. Making his way to his primary target, Psycho first sees the container, which emits an EMP blast, temporarily knocking Psycho out. He then proceeds and clears the target resort. His friend and former member of Raptor Team, Sean O'Neill, crashes his fighter in the island. Psycho, disobeying Emerson's orders, finds and guides O'Neill to a VTOL search and rescue team. Piloting the VTOL, O'Neill provides air support for Psycho, who enters into the submarine base attempting to reach the submarine. Emerson finally gets O'Neill to return to base, while Psycho continues. After the island is frozen by the Ceph spaceship, Psycho escapes the submarine and chases Colonel Lee, who has the container in tow with a hovercraft. Psycho loses Lee, but regroups with Eagle Team, another Nanosuit team on the island. Together, they make their way to the edge of the dome, while defending against aliens and defeating a Hunter. After leaving Eagle Team, Psycho makes his way through a frozen US battleship, fighting KPA Nanosuit troopers throughout the decks. After making his way out, he regroups with Eagle Team near a mine, but is separated from Eagle Team. Psycho makes his way through the mine, engaging both Nanosuit KPA and normal KPA soldiers who managed to shelter from the freeze, and the Cephs themselves trapped inside. There are also US forces, but all are killed before Psycho can meet them. Making his way to a train depot, Psycho finds the container on a train and jumps aboard. When the train exits the sphere, the Ceph and KPA attack, and Psycho is forced to defend himself from them. Although successful in defending the container, Psycho eventually loses the container when Colonel Lee lures him away with a hostage. Psycho then makes his way to the airfield, isolates and defends the container and escapes on O'Neill's VTOL. Amidst the fighting, Colonel Lee is able to get on the VTOL and holds O'Neill at gunpoint, and shoots, but is blocked by a cloaked Psycho. O'Neill regains control of the VTOL, while Psycho wins a hand-to-hand fight with Colonel Lee. O'Neill then takes the VTOL to the USS Constitution, where Psycho meets Nomad on board. Crysis (comics) The remnants of Raptor Team with Helena Rosenthal travel back to Lingshan Islands to rescue Prophet directly after the events of Crysis. There, while waiting for his rescue party, Prophet fights off a continuous stream of Ceph who are equipped with exoskeletons similar to those in Crysis 2, though some of them are not seen in either game. It is revealed that Prophet was on the verge of being dishonorably discharged and sent to Leavenworth before testing the Nanosuit. Unfortunately, the VTOL, his evacuation, is shot down as it approaches. As the survivors leave the downed VTOL, it is blown up by a giant bipedal Ceph, knocking everyone down and severely injuring Nomad in the process. Prophet then comes to their rescue and defeats the giant Ceph and other attackers. Nomad quickly recovers due to his Nanosuit and when they get to safety, Prophet explains that the mission was nothing but a cover for Jacob Hargreave's agenda, much to everyone's shock. He also reveals that he was nearly dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for assaulting his CIA advisors and commanding officers, due to his disagreement with their unethical methods in the War on Drugs. Prophet also reveals that Jacob Hargreave was the reason for his release and subsequent participation in the Nanosuit program. Prophet tells the team how Hargreave saved him from Leavenworth, and how everything he said turned out to be true. Hargreave then contacts Prophet about a private vessel still docked on the opposite side of the island. While making their way over to Hargreave's vessel, the survivors decide to take a shortcut through the alien ship, which no longer has an anti-gravity field. Unfortunately they're discovered by the Ceph inside and they're forced to step through what appears to be a portal, one that Prophet would rather not like to go through. Through the portal, the team is transported to one of Jupiter's moons. None of them could believe what they were seeing, and the Ceph do not follow them through the portal. Though Helena speculates that the Ceph may not have built the portal, Prophet likens it to programming parameters preventing himself and Psycho from capturing a terrorist years ago in Kuala Lumpur, when he escaped into an embassy. Nomad then questions Prophet on how he survived and obtained a Ceph weapon, suspecting that Prophet has secretly betrayed everyone. Prophet explains that the Nanosuit is based on technology stolen from the Ceph, and that the Scout was only trying to connect with Aztec and Jester when it killed them. Prophet was able to stab and repel the scout, however, he was left inside a cave and attacked by tentacles, which nearly caused the cave to collapse and bury him. After he escaped, he found a surviving North Korean Army Captain, Pak, whose squad was massacred by the Ceph inside the structure. After accusing each other of stealing Nanosuit technology, Pak revealed that General Kyong's unit has been training with Nanosuits for a long time, and that it's likely that each military developed their suits separately. According to Pak, Korean Nanosuit soldiers dreamt of the structure inside the mountain, but Prophet denies that he did too. Pak then reveals that the Nanosuits had started giving soldiers bad effects ever since they came to Lingshan. Prophet rescues Pak from an attack by the tentacles and they step into a zero-G area only to be attacked by the Ceph again. Eventually, Prophet and Pak are overwhelmed by the tentacles. Pak sacrifices himself with a grenade, killing the tentacles and sending Prophet through the portal, where he finds an ancient alien that died for an unknown reason, without firing a shot. Inspired by the dead creature, Prophet leads the survivors back through the portal. It is revealed that the portal has sent them back through time, where they can hear themselves fighting the Ceph 18 hours ago. The survivors continue on to the shore, where they call for Hargreave's boat. Prophet contacts his old self as well, to ensure that events play out exactly the same way. As the boat arrives, the crew opens fire on the survivors and takes them by surprise. Helena, who isn't wearing a Nanosuit, is killed immediately. The boat then disables the Nanosuits with an EMP. As Prophet lies in the sand, he realizes that they've all been betrayed. The "evac crew" inspect their victims and find that while Prophet and Psycho are alive and well underneath their locked-up suits, Nomad is badly injured. It is then revealed that they hijacked Hargreave's vessel and killed the original crew so efficiently that Hargreave never even realized the boat's been taken over. Once on board the boat, Norman West, the CIA officer that Prophet beat up in Panama, reveals himself to the captives, saying that this was his revenge against Prophet. Prophet becomes exasperated at the fact that the CIA has no clue as to what's really going on, pointing to the aliens on the island. West then has his men injure the unconscious Nomad with a drill, forcing Prophet to tell them the coordinates for Hargreave's bunker in exchange for Nomad's life. As Prophet expected, however, the boat is hit by an EMP blast released from Morrison's nuke. Prophet and Psycho break free and start killing their captors. However, one of West's men attempts to kill them with a rocket launcher. Nomad bursts through the wall and takes the hit, sacrificing himself for his teammates, who then kill the rest of the crew. Prophet terminates West with extreme prejudice. After mourning the loss of Nomad, the two surviving members of Raptor Team decide to take their data to Hargreave and seek refuge there. ''Crysis 2'' Prophet is the only Raptor Team member that appears in the game. He had devised a plan with Nathan Gould to use the nanosuit to somehow reverse the Ceph's resurgence in New York. Teaming with Tara Strickland, they ordered a team of Force Recon Marines to extract Prophet, Tara, and Gould to safety so that can work on a plan. Unfortunately he come into the sights of Dominic Lockhart, the field Commander of C.E.L.L., who has a personal grudge against the nanosuit program. Prophet had also somehow become infected by the virus the Ceph were using to wipe out the human population in New York. Prophet goes to meet the Marine team sent to rescue Gould, but instead finds most of them KIA. One named Alcatraz was mortally wounded, but still alive. He manages to carry Alcatraz to safety, remove his nanosuit (he had put an undersuit on to prevent it from physically bonding with him), give the suit and his mission to the wounded Marine, before committing suicide to break his mental link with the suit. Prophet appears in several flashbacks, which are memories stored by the suit, arguing with Hargreave and furious that he was lied to about what the nanosuits are. Instead of being just combat exoskeletons, they were infact parasitic organisms that eventually consume the user's body and copy their minds. As Prophet put it, the suits make them into "Dead men walking". Prophet's personality, having been copied into the suit due to his extensive use of it, reappears to reject the suit rip ordered by Hargreave. Originally only appearing as a voice inside the suit, his digitized faced appears to Alcatraz as more and more of his personality is reconstructed, eventually culminating in his appearing to Alcatraz inside his mind after the Marine managed to reverse the Ceph spore attack. This Prophet, shocked that he managed to "survive" when he thought he had died, shows Alcatraz that New York was just the beginning of what is to come, and that the Ceph had been around "forever". After a couple of days, the nanosuit climbs out of the crater left from the battle, with Alcatraz having died inside the suit before all of his personality and memories could be copied, and Prophet's personality having taken over the body of the fallen Marine. He is contacted by Karl Rasch, to whom he responds with "They call me....Prophet." Crysis 3 Prophet's nanosuit, now having taken the place of the original Lawrence Barnes, returns. He has been captured by C.E.L.L. (who have captured powerful Ceph technology and are using it to effectively control the world) with their intent to "skin" the suit off of him. Luckily, when the ship carrying him docks at the ruins of New York (where one of C.E.L.L.'s skinning labs resides), he is rescued by Psycho and the remainder of Eagle Team (Dane and Bandit). Psycho, Dane, and Bandit are now members of an anti-C.E.L.L. resistance force. Prophet has been having "visions" of the Ceph, specifically of the Alpha Ceph. The Alpha Ceph is the commander of all Ceph forces on Earth. While he tries to tell Psycho about these, Psycho instead tries to get him to focus on helping the resistance take down C.E.L.L.'s primary source of energy. After this is completed, he and the resistance focus on stopping the escaped Alpha Ceph and the resurgent Ceph forces that are trying to open a gateway to the Ceph homeworld. During this operation, Prophet and those around him, struggle to agree on who or what exactly he is. The original Lawrence "Prophet" Barnes committed suicide decades ago, Alcatraz had died inside of the suit after the battle for New York, and (due to the nature of the nanosuit) Alcatraz's corpse has probably been completely consumed by the suit. Even Psycho asked "Whose face are you wearing under your mask? Do you even have a face anymore?", even though Psycho generally treats Prophet as he had when they were members of Raptor Team. Claire Fontenelli, in contrast, refuses to express that Prophet is anymore than a nanosuit that believes it is the deceased Lawrence "Prophet" Barnes. She constantly refers to him as "hardware" and when he insisted his name is "Prophet" she replies with "You don't have a name. People have names. You have a callsign and a god damn serial number." Prophet also struggles with the Ceph hive mind. Due to the nanosuit being reverse engineered Ceph techology, it is vunerable to Ceph hive mind control. He eventually figures out how to use this connection to his advantage and turn Ceph weapons and technology against its creators. Culminating in his battle with the Alpha Ceph, where he proves that while he is based on Ceph tech, he is not Ceph himself. He proceeds to destroy the Alpha Ceph, as vengence for the Ceph killing Aztec and Jester back on Lingshan Island. With the death of the Alpha Ceph, the energy stream being used to open the wormhole to the Ceph homeworld becomes unstable. It drags Prophet through the air, where he briefly latches onto Psycho's gunship. He attempts to free Psycho, who had become stuck inside the gunship, but is unable to before being dragged into orbit by the beam. There, the nanosuit attempts to shut down all functions to preserve itself inside the vacuum of space, but Prophet overrides the command. He manages to grab onto the C.E.L.L. satellite that was charging to blast the Ceph hive in New York, redirect it toward the massive Ceph ship coming through the now open wormhole, and use it to destroy the ship. The resulting explosion collapsed the wormhole and sent Prophet flying back into Earth's atmosphere. Prophet faded in and out of conciousness as he fell. He saw his suit starting to burn from reentry. He awakens again just in time to see himself land in the very same bay on Lingshan Island that Nomad fell into so many years before. Prophet later woke up in a shack on Lingshan, where he hears news that C.E.L.L. has been dissolved by the U.S. government. The suit, which is now his "body" has formed into a near exact replica of his organic body, save for his glowing blue eyes. He reflects on all that has happened, what has been sacrificed, what he has become, and what he still is before tossing his team's dog tags into the ocean and walking away, cloaking as he does so. References de:Raptor Team Category:Units Category:Crysis Category:Crysis Warhead